Dirty Laundry
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: More than just ten quid was bet on that challenge to make Queen Victoria speak those famous words. The Doctor lost and has to face the consequences, but perhaps they are not as bad as he first thought! First in the How to Domesticate a Timelord series


**This fiction was written as a gift for my wonderful beta Doctorsdiva who has been a little down lately. Its also to say thank you for all your patience and wisdom; for taking the time to help me become a better writer. This story is also the start of what I hope will become my How To Domesticate a Timelord series. Warning: not work or children friendly. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dr Who is owned by the BBC and sadly not by me. Likewise the quote from Gone with the Wind.**

The Doctor glanced around the laundry and groaned loudly. How did it come to this, him being domestic? He knew how of course: Making bets with one Rose Tyler, that's how. When it came to her the odds were always against him: Well almost. He would be quite willing to bet that she had feelings for him; ones that fell far outside the usual Doctor/companion relationship. Yes, he would win that bet for sure if only he would let himself do so. He sighed; it did not do to dwell on the impossible especially with a mountain of washing to do: Stupid bet.

He had bet her ten quid that she could not make Queen Victoria speak those famous words, 'We are not amused'. Rose had accepted but had upped the ante by adding that the loser was responsible for doing this weeks laundry. High and mighty git that he was, he had accepted the challenge but had not reckoned on Rose's fierce determination to win. During the course of their adventure with the werewolf Rose was able to provoke the Queen into uttering the historic phrase. This left the Doctor a tenner out of pocket and a date with the dirty laundry in front of him now.

'Silly, silly Time Lord,' he thought to himself and then sighed again as he reached for the first pile.

As washing went he never had very much: The TARDIS was quite capable of cleaning his shirts, trousers and jackets however Rose preferred the old fashioned way, so the laundry was equipped with a state of the art washing machine and dryer. Along with her clothes, Rose also insisted that the bedding be washed properly. The sheets and pillow cases were from both his and her beds, although lately, more often than not, they shared the same bed. To say that he and Rose were close did not exactly cover it; more than friends, less than lovers perhaps. It was unorthodox but they found great comfort sleeping in each others arms and he smiled at the thought, cherishing it and knowing he had never felt this close to anyone ever before.

It should be enough but it was not, not anymore. As the days passed, Rose became more precious to him until she filled both of his hearts. His ninth incarnation had felt it too, so much so that he had given his life for her. Since his regeneration that emotional storm had increased with every passing moment until he finally admitted he was in love with Rose. Oh, he knew he could have her, but he continued to hold fast to the laws and codes of his

people despite his predisposition in the past to flaunt them. He denied his hearts and hid away his love and longings when he was with her but that did not stop him wanting her.

He placed the sheets and other bed linen into the washing machine, selected the cycle required and then returned to the next pile of clothing. This load consisted mostly of Rose's outer garments; sundresses, shorts, hoodies and jeans. Mixed in among these were a few of his things; socks, underwear and the occasional T-shirt. He sorted those out of the pile before returning to Rose's apparel.

Sifting through the clothes he consciously decided that perhaps there were interesting benefits to doing the washing after all. Rose looked beautiful in whatever she wore but secretly the Doctor had his favoured pieces that he felt became her more than others. One such item was a pale yellow sundress. He lifted it up, taking in the low cut neckline, the thin straps and its soft material. On Rose, the hem fell just above mid thigh, maintaining decency, while still showing an exquisite expanse of her beautiful long legs. Or perhaps those legs were at their best when she wore the red high cut shorts he also found in the pile. Either way they had a very big effect on a certain part of his anatomy: One that was stirring now in fact.

His favourite however, were the denim jeans he found at the bottom of the pile of clothes. The blue denim was covered in cute little coloured roses but it was the fit that took his breath away every time she wore them. Gently contoured to her body, they enhanced every dip and curve of her bottom; one could almost think they were created and moulded just for her. He ached to pull her to him; to slide his hands down to her rear and squeeze the denim clothed cheeks.

He closed his eyes, imagining exactly that picture; fire coursing through his blood, his breath hitched as he fantasised how her denim clad skin would feel under his hands before he slowly helped her to remove them, exposing the creamy flesh beneath. He hardened; thinking of his hands caressing the softness of her thighs as he slowly moved higher, seeking out the tempting sweetness of her centre. He could hear her soft cries as she writhed beneath his ministrations, watching her as she climbed closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy...

DING!

The timer on the washing machine rudely broke through his daydream. He opened his eyes and cursed loudly; torn between the fact that his little fantasy had been interrupted and the increasing evidence that he could not hide how he felt for much longer. Still cursing he removed the bed linen from the washing machine and transferred it to the dryer. That task completed, he loaded the washer with a mix of both his and Rose's coloured garments and reset the machine to begin a new cycle. He took great care to select the cold wash option, remembering all too well, the one time before when he had attempted to do the washing. What had started as him trying to help, ended up with half of Rose's clothes being ruined because of hot water and colour runs. To his great embarrassment she had never let him forget it.

By the time he had completed the previous two tasks his body had recovered some composure; that was of course until he spied the little material bag on the table near the dryer marked 'Wash items by hand.' As the Doctor opened it, and took in its contents, heat again forced its way through his veins making his legs almost buckle underneath him. The bag was filled to the brim with Rose's very feminine lingerie.

She had to be joking right? Surely Rose was hiding just beyond the doorway having a laugh at his expense? Surely she must know exactly what seeing this would do to him? He could just leave it... Yes... take the cowards option and not do it. He would have to tell her though otherwise she might have nothing left to wear; then again, that was not such a bad thought either. 'No bad Doctor, stop that. It's just underwear but oh, it's Rose's underwear,' he scolded himself. "God she is trying to kill me," he murmured almost incoherently.

Like a man condemned he picked up the bag and carried it over to the laundry sink. He would never hear the end of it from Rose if he did not do this, not to mention having to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he would not. Oh, how he had fallen. This high and mighty Time Lord; this perverse old man who lusted over his companions underwear was afraid of what she would think. But then considering his feelings for her, he would not have it any other way.

The Doctor took a bra from the bag and lovingly placed it under the soft stream of water. He watched as the initial drops caressed the garment like flowing kisses before eventually soaking the material. When the bra was thoroughly wet he applied the mild soap to it with a gentle hand, relishing the feel of the lather against the smooth material. Once he was satisfied it was clean he returned it to the taps streaming waterfall and rinsed away all traces of the soap. Placing the wet garment on the portable drying rack he then reached into the bag for the next item, a pair of lace knickers and applied his tender ministrations to those as well.

As he continued he found himself drifting back into his dream world again. Carefully washing and rinsing each beautiful piece of lingerie, his thoughts were of Rose; seeing her wearing each silky, lace article, watching her twirl and show them off just for him, before finally coming to him and rubbing herself up against him in ways that left no doubt in his aroused body and mind exactly what it was she wanted.

He could smell her arousal. Gods, it seemed so real and then he realised that the scent emanated from the last pair of knickers in the bag. This time he had to sit down as his superior Time Lord senses took in the sexual perfume lodged within the folds of this small scrap of material. He could not help himself as he raised the panties to his face, and breathed in the recently fresh aroma of an aroused and, in his mind, wanton Rose. It was that fantastic image that broke him; he needed release and he needed it now.

Part of him felt guilty at indulging in this sinful luxury but as he frantically unzipped and freed himself from his trousers he was glad he had gone commando that morning. The laundry door was open and he delighted in the perverse knowledge that Rose could walk in at any given moment. To be honest the words 'Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn,' entered his mind as he hesitantly began to stroke his aching member.

He raised Rose's underwear to his face again, inhaling deeply her seductive fragrance, traces of her pheromones exciting and arousing his body to fever pitch; wicked, unholy images of Rose, kneeling naked before him, filled each and every cavern of his overactive mind. They were Rose's hands instead of his; wrapped around his cock, expertly caressing him, teasing, tormenting him with every delicious action before finally taking him into her pretty mouth. It was too much and yet not enough all at once. His once rhythmic strokes along his penis were becoming erratic, as were his heart beats and he could feel his orgasm rising; one that promised both pain and pleasure. Close... Oh, so close ...

"Doctor, I wanted to tell you... OH MY GOD!"

The startled exclamation from across the room shocked the Doctor out of his naughty fantasy. However, the effects of such fantasy were still blindingly obvious, as was the blood boiling inside of him and the naked desire in his eyes. He took in Rose's flushed face and was elated to see, despite her initial embarrassment, deep love and lust reflected there. When he looked back he knew it was that moment that made him rip up the list of reasons not to make love to Rose Tyler and create a new one of why he should. Not bothering to hide his erection, he strode purposely across the room until he stood in front of her.

"Rose."

He whispered her name like a prayer before taking her in his arms and capturing her beautiful lips with his own in a searing kiss. As she melted into him he knew this was always meant to be.

He kissed her with a ferocity which surprised even him. Rose was no virgin in that department either, meeting his passion and taking the kiss further by plundering his mouth with her sweet tongue; exploring and learning the secrets inside. He followed suit and she gasped out loud as his tongue swept across the roof of her mouth. She broke the kiss, desperate for oxygen.

"Doctor," she breathed, her voice filled with passion and wonder.

"Rose," he murmured seductively in her ear. "I want to make love to you. Do you consent?"

"Yes! Oh Doctor... Yes please," was all she managed to get out before he reclaimed her lips in another burning embrace. The Doctor, having already shed his jacket, loosened his tie and then guided Rose's hands to his shirt in a silent plea to help him undress. She did so willingly and very soon his shirt and tie joined the pile of unwashed clothes already scattered on the floor. His arousal flared as he felt her hot little hands slowly exploring his exposed torso; learning and mapping every inch of him, before moving around to his back and continuing their delightful journey. Rose leaned forward and very gently laved one nipple with her tongue. He groaned as he felt himself respond under her touch, his whole body bucking into her. Rose chuckled softly and switched her attentions to the other sensitive bud. He endured the pleasurable torment as long as he could before stepping back and reclaiming her lips once more.

"My turn," he whispered against her mouth. His hands that had previously rested on her waist, teasingly made their way up her body, gently caressing the sides of still clothed breasts before coming to rest on her shoulders. As he slowly slid down the straps of her blue sundress and watched it float down around her ankles he smiled inwardly, remembering his earlier, steamy thoughts about its little yellow counterpart. He could hardly believe that his fantasy was coming true. Rose stood before him clothed only in a pale pink silk bra and knickers. The erotic sight made him harden even further and he rubbed himself gently trying to relieve some of the pressure, an action that made Rose gasp out loud and cause another flood of arousal to soak her panties.

The aroma permeated the Doctors superior senses and his eyes darkened with uncontrolled desire. Drawing Rose's body tightly to his, the Doctor captured her lips again in a possessive kiss. His hands roamed her body restlessly; trying to touch her all at once but never getting enough. He found the clasp of her bra and undid it, freeing her breasts, baring them to his gaze. He growled in his throat before leaning down and taking one rosy bud in his mouth. Rose was almost delirious, spouting meaningless words as he teased and tormented her. She arched into him, crying out in pleasure as brought his free hand up and proceeded to play with her other breast; flicking the sensitive nipple until she thought she might die of pleasure.

Eventually the Doctor left her breasts and returned his hands to her hair, pulling her back in for another sensual kiss. His lips left her mouth, mapping out a route towards her jaw line and down the beautiful column of her neck, before kissing and nibbling his way across her shoulders. The sensations sent shivers of pleasure throughout Rose's body and she thought she might come right there and then.

Tired of being passive she let her hands wander tenderly but purposefully over his body, causing him to moan against her skin. Confidently she let her hands drop to the waistband of his trousers. His erection, still poking out from its unzipped confines, was rock hard against her. The Doctor, guessing what she was about to do, briefly pulled back from her embrace to toe off his shoes before letting her continue with her task.

Rose fingers struggled briefly with his belt before finally conquering and removing it. With obvious impatience she unbuttoned his trousers before pushing them down, over his hips. Kneeling, she helped him to step out of them and also removed his socks. From this position she had an extremely enticing view of his swollen erection. Creamy fluid, the prelude to his promised seed, leaked from the head and Rose knew there was nothing on earth that would stop her tasting it.

The Doctor practically squeaked in shock as Rose leaned forward and ran her tongue over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes dreamily as she continued her ministrations, running the flat of her tongue from the base of him to the tip. Rose knew she was no expert at this but she was no slouch either; judging from the Doctors moans, she was definitely on the right track. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, relishing the taste that was purely Doctor. Nothing in her dreams had prepared her for this. He was bigger and thicker than she had dreamed but that just meant that the reality of having him inside her would be even better. She wanted to bring him off in her mouth but it appeared that the Doctor had other ideas as he gently pulled her back up to her feet to stand before him, ignoring her muted protest. His eyes were nearly black with desire and Rose knew there would be no going back after this.

Without further words the Doctor picked Rose up in his arms and walked across to the small table. Using one arm he swept the clothes from the tabletop before seating Rose right on the edge, urging her to lie back. After ensuring she was comfortable he gentle separated her knees so he could stand between them. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with passion and love.

"Please, Doctor," she pleaded, her voice trembling with need, "I want you."

"Oh, Rose, you are Venus, Athena, Aphrodite & Panacea, all rolled up in one tempting deity. I want to kneel before you and worship you, my glorious golden Goddess."

Rose knew by the intensity and sincerity of his declaration that he meant every word. "Show me," she implored him.

He could not refuse, not that he ever would. His fingers sought their way under the sides of her pale pink knickers. Slowly, as if savouring every moment, he pulled them down over her hips and down the expanse of her long legs. Kneeling in front of her he spread her legs even wider, opening her to him. He groaned softly as the unique scent of feminine arousal collided with his already overloaded senses.

Moving closer he gently swiped the length of her sex with his tongue resulting in Rose almost flying off the table in response. He grinned evilly and did it again, chuckling when she gave the same response. The third time he did it he placed his hand on her abdomen, reducing her movement, making her writhe and cry out as he teased her without mercy. He launched a full scale assault on her clitoris, bringing into action both his tongue and clever fingers. As he circled the sensitive nub with his tongue he slowly slid two fingers into her slick entrance. Starting with a slow pace he gently pressed the digits in and out of her, finding the sweet spots that eventually would make her scream for mercy. As he felt her climax building he picked up the pace and added a third finger to those already buried within her. He could hear her panting now, see tears leaking from her eyes as the pressure coiled and built within her. Bringing his teeth into play he nipped at her clit, his tongue now at full speed. As his fingers thrust into her again and again he intoned in his magnetic, seductive voice, "Come for me Rose, only for me, please let me see you come."

The exquisite pressure inside Rose had been building with every swipe of the Doctors tongue, every thrust of his beautiful long fingers inside her. No one had ever made her feel this loved, or cherished so the tears that she shed were happy ones. The sound of his enticing voice begging her to come was the final straw. The tight coil of her orgasm exploded through her and her whole body shook as she arched up off the table, screaming in ecstasy.

She barely had time to recover before the Doctor stood up and pulled her almost forcibly closer to the edge of the table. As he lined himself up at her warm, welcoming entrance, he stilled briefly; catching her eyes, silently seeking her reassurance. Rose loved him for this wonderful gesture: Even as far as things had already gone, he would still stop if she changed her mind. After waiting for what seemed an eternity there was no way she would say no. She gave him her megawatt grin and nodded, widening her thighs even further in a clear, open invitation.

"Want you ... now," she beckoned, her words matching her body's actions.

The Doctor's smile was feral, almost primitive as he took in her consent. Moving closer he plunged into her in one bold thrust making Rose scream in what he hoped was a good way. He stilled for a moment, letting her get used to his size. He obviously took too long because it was Rose who moved first, raising her hips in an effort to have him further inside her. The Doctor let out a triumphant sound at her encouragement and began to thrust into her with slow and steady strokes.

Being inside Rose far surpassed any dream he'd had about the two of them together and he was delighted to discover that she was anything but submissive. The slow pace was wearing thin for both of them but it was Rose who begged him to take her harder and faster and he was only too willing to oblige. With a small adjustment to their positions he was able to drive into her with breath-taking speed, slamming himself into her even deeper than before. Words of encouragement trailed off into nonsensical sounds, grunts and squeals of pleasure as both he and Rose felt their orgasms approaching. It was just a matter of who would fall first and the Doctor was determined it would be Rose. Reaching down between them he teased her super sensitive clitoris unmercifully and it was not long before she was clamping down around him, eyes closed and head thrown back in wild abandon as she screamed his name. That was all he needed to push him over the edge; his own orgasm scorched through his body as he plunged deeply into her one final time: his face a picture of wonder and ecstasy as he spilt his seed inside her.

In exhausted contentment he took Rose's hands and helped her down from the table but his unsteady stance made him lose his balance and they both landed on the floor in fits of laughter. Their mirth quickly dissolved into soft kisses and gentle touches as they basked in the afterglow of their love making.

"Doctor, not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" teased Rose, as she gently nibbled on his ear.

"Rose Tyler, you are a minx," replied the Doctor playfully. He moved her around so that she sat in his lap. With a quick kiss to her lips he continued, "I could handle running with you, accept the short skirts and sundresses; Hell I could even share a bed with you up till now, without temptation ... Okay, a little temptation... Oh bugger it! Okay a lot of temptation. But expecting me to remain impassive while I wash your whole, bloody, God damn sexy, lingerie draw is just playing dirty; especially when you've been very naughty and leave knickers around soaked in your arousal. That's just plain cheating: I never stood a chance. I do have one regret though," he finished wistfully.

"What's that Doctor?" asked Rose with a touch of fear in her eyes.

"I only wish I'd lost that bet ages ago," he said in a voice thick with renewed desire. "But I plan on making up for lost time starting right now." He lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth with a force that left her in no doubt of his intentions.

As he raised his head he whispered into her ear the words she never thought she would hear him say.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

Tears came to Rose's eyes as he spoke the words. Reaching up she caressed his face before replying, "My Doctor, I love you too, forever."

Suddenly she laughed. "Seems like I should get you to do the washing more often, Doctor, if this is what I get."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "Nah Rose, I'll be much too busy doing other things to worry about washing," he retorted.

"And what sort of things would that be?" she prompted, in a seductive tone.

The Doctor did not answer her. Instead with gentle hands he guided her down onto the floor, his eyes full of obvious intent and proceeded to show her. Several hours later Rose was forced to admit that he was better suited to this task than washing any day.


End file.
